1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program, which allow a game to be performed in communication among a plurality of game apparatuses by means of wireless communication capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there are some known game systems on which communication occurs among a plurality of game machines by use of wireless capabilities. For example, a reference document 1 (“Instruction Manual for Pocket Monsters Green: Leaf Green” issued by The Pokémon Company, Jan. 29, 2004, p. 46 to 55) introduces a game system that makes it possible to exchange monsters among a plurality of players and play a communication game such as a player-to-player battle with the use of wireless capabilities.
Additionally, for example, a reference document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2002-126353) discloses a game system on which wireless communication is carried out between a wireless controller and the main body of a game machine and which signal strength in the wireless communication is reflected on a game display screen. In this game system, the field intensity of a received signal is detected at the main body of the game machine, and the information displayed on the display part is modified according to this received signal strength. For instance, when the player with the controller moves away from the main body of the game machine, a character displayed on the display screen comes to the fore. In this manner, modifying the information displayed on the screen in accordance with the actual movement of the player allows the game to be close to a realistic experience.
On the game system in the document 1, however, the signal strength in wireless communication does not affect the progress of the game such as item exchange. Therefore, the player does not play a communication game with consciousness about positional relationships between players, radio status or the like.
In addition, the game system in the document 2 makes a change to the displayed information according to the signal strength between the wireless controller and the main body of the game machine. That is, on this game system, the displayed information is modified just according to the distance between the player and the display screen. Consequently, no change is made to the progress of the game itself even with variations in the distance between the player and the display screen, and it is thus difficult to continuously attract the player's interest in this game system.